


The Rise of Amity's Love

by AmbierGA_2004



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Amity and Luz ya know...........do it, Amity's parents know about her feelings for Luz, Boscha is cruel and homophobic, Bullying, Ed and Em are good siblings, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gus and Willow are good friends, Homophobia, Kissing (Lots and lots of kissing), M/M, Young Love, amity is a gay disaster, they like 16-17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbierGA_2004/pseuds/AmbierGA_2004
Summary: Amity's Diary goes Missing and soon EVERYONE at Hexside and on The Boiling Isles knows all her fears and her BIG SECRET.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 69
Kudos: 339





	1. Keeping Secrets

"I LOVE YOU LUZ NOCEDA!" 

Was screamed from inside a tower for everyone on The Boiling Isles to hear. At least that's what Amity thought. She woke up in her room in Blight Manor, sweating and frightened by the nightmare she just had. She looked at her scroll, it was 3:30am and she had around three hours and thirty minutes till school. She felt a bit of sweat drip down her legs, she looked down and realized her whole body was soaked and wet with sweat. Even though it was late, she decided to take a shower.

As the hot water slowly runs down her body, thoughts fill her head she had been having dreams like that a lot recently. She felt like something bad was going to happen. Amity loved Luz, she had only admitted it to Gus and Willow by accident, but they don't seem to think all that much of it aside from smirking at her every time she blushes around Luz. Other than that they are the only two who know. She didn't think much of it she continued her shower, got dressed and made her way downstairs to get a snack and a drink. She got back to her room and checked her scroll and waited for the sun to rise so she could get out of her room and to school to see the love of her life.

\----

"Why has Amity been acting so weird? Her social life is going to go down extra fast if she keeps this up." Boscha laid on her bed, with Skara on the floor. "I don't know, it's very...odd." Answered Skara. They had been wondering why Amity had been so distant from them. "Maybe if we knew what was up we could figure this out." said Skara. 'what if I did know?' Boscha thought to herself. What if she could figure out what was going on with Amity and what she was hiding? Boscha got an idea that could destroy Amity's reputation, but she didn't care. she knew wat she was going to do and when morning came she would go with her evil plan.

____

Back at The Owl House Luz was asleep with King curled up next to her. Eda and Lilith were sleeping in their rooms and all was silent. 

"HOOT HOOT GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD MORNINGG HOOTY HOOT HOOT!" Hooty shouted to everyone in the house as their wake up call. "CAN IT HOOTY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Yelled King. Luz was already up in time to get ready for school and make breakfast for everyone. She however had an early class and left before the others woke.

____

Amity had been ready for a little longer than the others in the manor so she went off to school early as well. By the gates she saw Willow and Gus waiting for her behind a bush since her parents didn't know she was friends with them. "How have you guys not got caught yet?" Amity asked them both. "I don't know, how have you not been caught staring at Luz all day everyday?" Gus joked before a fireball was shot at him. Amity was as red as blood itself. "Please don't say stuff like that I really don't need any more pressure from that right now." Amity looked down at her feet and Willow and Gus spoke up. "Okay we won't tease you like that...in public." They walked to school and met Luz on the steps of Hexside. "Hey guys!" Luz greeted, "Who's ready to get their learning on?" The three shot a thumbs up. As the walked to the doors Amity got a feeling she was being watched, she turned to look around and didn't see anyone. "Hey Amity, you okay?" Amity turned around to see Luz behind her. "Y-yeah I'm okay." She stuttered before they both walked down the halls together and parted to their classes.

____

Outside of Hexside Boscha was watching Amity. "Good to go." She said to herself. Boscha had seen Amity go a lot of places through out the past few years, but she realized Amity was fond of the library for some reason. One day she followed her there and realized why she went there so much. Boscha arrived at the library and went to where Amity's hideout claimed to be. she pulled around twenty-five books before getting it right. the walls moved back and Boscha was in. "Now where is it?" She asked herself. She scanned the room until finding a book hidden on a shelf marked underneath 'My Favorites.' She opened the book and found what she was looking for. She skimmed through half the pages until finding the entries she knew would explain all. 

____

Dear Diary,

This is starting to get serious. I think about her when I don't need to. I stare at her and she has no reaction.   
She is amazing, beautiful, loving, caring, brave, kind and my fearless champion.   
this feeling she is giving is something new, but I know one word for it. It's love.  
I am in love with Luz Noceda.

____

Boscha grinned devilishly for she knew this is what she needed to get her answers.


	2. BLACKMAILING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha tries to use Amity's Diary against her

"Amity Blight has a crush on Luz the Human!" Boscha said with disgust in her voice. She smiled devilishly and realized this is what she needs to blackmail Amity. She slips the diary into her bag and heads off to Hexside.

____

Today seemed to have gone by fast. Willow, Gus, Luz and Amity where eating lunch when Boscha stormed into the cafeteria. "Hey Amity can I talk to you?" Boscha asked slyly. "Um sure." Amity agrees as she gets up and follows her into the hallway. Boscha then turns around and faces Amity. "So, Blight I heard you have a crush on the human." Boscha teases and Amity goes from pale to red to purple. "Pfft no who told you that?" She askes and Boscha slides out her diary and Amity practically dies. Enraged she askes "Where did you get that?" Boscha then shushes her will remarking. "I know about your hideout, I know how you feel about Luz, and I know your parents will never approve. You have a choice come back to the group you belong in or have your secrets revealed to all of Hexside." Amity punches Boscha in the face grabs her Diary and runs to the abomination classroom and cries.

____

After about fifth teen minutes, Amity hears someone enter the room. "Amity, you in here?" Amity stands up and Luz runs to her. "Oh Amity are you okay? What happened?" Luz askes worriedly. Amity looks down and starts to tear up again. Luz cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes and askes her again worriedly. "Amity what's wrong?" Amity then grabs Luz's wrist and looks deep into her eyes and says. "Luz there is something I need to te-" Amity gets cut off by the intercom and the person talking sends fear down her body. "HELLO HEXSIDE I FIGURED YOU WOULD ALL LIKE TO KNOW THAT TOP STUDENT AMITY BLIGHT,." Amity could not prepare herself for what Boscha said next. "IS INLOVE WITH LUZ THE HUMAN, IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME GO CHECK THE BULLETIN BOARD!" Amity ran out of the room leaving Luz speechless. She reaches the board and there they are, all her entries about her feelings for Luz.

____

Dear Diary,  
Why are feelings so hard to confess???  
Dear Diary,  
Luz did one of the most sweetest things ever today.  
Dear Diary,  
I wonder what her lips taste like. I wonder if they're soft like cotton candy.  
Dear Diary,  
How has Luz not caught me staring at her yet?  
Dear Diary,  
How do I tell Luz I'm in love with her?   
Soon everyone was surrounding her. Ed and Em tried to comfort her but she ran off. 

\----

Amity went to a very particular spot that holds a very special place in her heart. The spot where her and Luz defeated grom and danced together in the moonlight. She sat on the edge of the cliff and watched the water hit shore, as she opened up her diary she noticed around 15 to 20 pages missing. Amity had declared this the worst day of her life. She heard footsteps close by, and Amity just sat there before blurting out. "Make fun of me all you want you damn bully." Amity had no clue who she was talking to before turning around and seeing Luz and apologizing. "Sorry Luz today is just not my day." Luz the tried to comfort her. "It's okay Amity, I forgive you." Luz then sat down next to Amity. After an awkward silence Luz spoke up. "Oh uh I brought you these." she than handed Amity the pages from her diary. "Thank you, Luz." She thanked. Luz wrapped her arm around Amity and reassured her she is safe here. Luz looked at Amity and before she knew what she was doing grabbed her hand. "Ya know if you still wanna tell me what you wanted to tell me at school you can tell me now." Amity looked at Luz and finally it all came out. "Luz everything written on these papers is true. The way I feel about you is unexplainable. I can't really tell you how I feel but I can narrow it down to this. I am in love with you Luz Noceda, and I don't know if you feel the same but what I feel for you is true." Luz wrapped Amity in a tight embrace. "Amity," Luz started. "I'm in love with you too." This caught Amity off guard and she noticed a look on Luz's face. "Amity there was something else in those pages, about your parents." After Luz spoke of her parents Amity had only one thing to ask. "Luz, can I stay at The Owl House?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOSCHA IS A MEANIE


	3. Comforting and Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz brings Amity to The Owl House and it's like all of her dreams come true in the process of one night (almost)

They arrive at The Owl House to find it empty. Luz has Amity sit on the couch while she goes and makes them some tea. Luz walks into the kitchen with a note attached to he fridge.

'Gone to the market,   
might be home a little late.  
-Eda, Lilith and King.

She proceeds to make the tea and when she's done goes into the living room and sits next to Amit. They talk about the actions of today, until Luz askes a question that boils Amity's thoughts and freezes her blood veins. 'So about your parents?" Luz starts. "What you said they did to you in that paper is really messed but, and Boscha is cruel for putting that up for everyone to see it." Amity goes silent for the memories of the events that Luz is referring to plays in her head.

____

"AMITY BLIGHT GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" A mans angry voice echoed through the halls of Blight Manor. Amity was only nine years old and terrified as she walked through the halls. She reached her parents room and her mother pulled her inside and slammed the door shut. She was met with a belt to her face and then was shoved to the floor. Her mother hovered over her before remarking. "YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT TO OUR FAMILY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Fear filled inside Amity like water filled a barrel. "I'm sorry mommy!" She apologized even though she didn't know what she did wrong. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSSES AMITY!" Her father yelled. "WE CAN'T HAVE THIS ANYMORE!" "What are you going to do?" She asked. Screams filled the manor and Amity cries for help were never answered.

____

"Did Ed and Em ever help you? Or do they not know?" Luz asked with symphony. "They know, but mom and dad do the same to them but none of us can do anything." Amity answered with a tear swelling in her eye. Amity collapsed into Luz's arms, and stayed like that for an hour with Luz rubbing her shoulder. 

It had gotten dark but neither of them care. Amity then calmed down and Luz walked her up to her room and gave Amity extra pajamas. Amity came back into Luz's room and Light glyphs surrounded the room. Amity looked amazed and asked. "What's this for?" "These are like stars to me, I do this sometimes when I'm upset and it helps and makes me feel better." Luz answered before laying down on her sleeping bag and gesturing for Amity to join her. Amity crawls next to Luz and lays her head on her chest while Luz wraps her arm around Amity. They sit like that for a while and Luz starts talking about earth and her mom and Amity just listens to her talk, until Luz remarks something else from a page from Amity's diary. "Just so you know my lips aren't like cotton candy." Amity shoots up and looks at Luz giggling. "Well how would you know, Noceda?" She askes. "Only people who have kissed you can answer that question." Luz's smile turns to a frown and she looks off to the side and Amity realizes what she's trying to say. "Oh you've never kissed anyone?" Amity askes before Luz nods no in response. "But I have done something more fun." Amity looks at her before asking. "Really what would that be?" Before she knows it Luz's hand go under her arms and she's laughing none stop for she has become a victim of the tickle monster. They roll around the room for about ten minutes until stopping with Luz pining Amity to the floor. After a moment Luz lets go of Amity's wrist and Amity wraps her arms around Luz's neck. "You're so beautiful, Amity." Luz compliments while they look into each others eyes. Amity bites her lip, she wants to ask it, she wants to do it, she wants to 'do it'. With all her strength she askes Luz something she's been wanting to ask for awhile. "Luz, can I, will you, can we." After stuttering for the twentieth time she finally gets it right. "Luz, can we kiss?" Luz smirks and leans down and whispers yes while cupping her left hand on Amity's face and placing the other on her side. They lean in closer eyes shut until heir lips meet. They both could agree that that spark between them could burn down the entire Boiling Isles. It's slow and Passionate. They break apart to breathe, and Luz attempts to go for Amity's neck but it's cut short by Hooty getting yelled at by Lilith and Eda. King knocks on Luz's door and the girls get rid of the light glyphs and pretend to be asleep when he walks in. "Oh goodnight Luz." King says before leaving the room. 

Under the covers the girls are holding hands and they could say they wished this night would never end.

____

Back at Blight Manor Ed and Em are the only two home since their parents are out of town. They sat in Ed's room plotting revenge against Boscha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you wanting Boscha to get what she deserves...  
> that's coming soon


	4. Authors Note

So how's everyone liking the story?

I found something you all would probably be interested in, but answer this...

Which Hexside track are you in? Don't know? than take this quiz.

Which-Hexside-Track-are-you-Owl-House

And find out which track you are in.

I took it and got beast keeping

What you'd get? Comment and tell me or message me on social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Boscha is getting what's coming to her real soon
> 
> quiz link:  
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13014230/Which-Hexside-Track-are-you-Owl-House


	5. WHAT A DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Em get back at Boscha, Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus skip school and Luz and Amity (almost) do it.

The next day at school, Ed and Em are in the cafeteria fulling around with a bucket hanging from the ceiling. They had planned this revenge plot all night along with other ones that occur throughout the day.

____

Luz wakes up before Amity to get ready for school. She Decided to let Amity sleep a little longer. She gets dressed and goes downstairs for breakfast. She is usually the first one up but when she got downstairs she was met by Lilith and Eda. "So you had a guest over last night?" Eda asked, Luz nods and Lilith added. "We heard about what happened with Amity." Luz then explains why Amity is there and Eda and Lilith are proud of Luz letting Amity stay there. Amity than comes downstairs and the girls head off to school. After they get far enough away from the owl house Luz grabs Amity's hand and kisses her cheek. "Luz, what was that for?" Amity questioned while blushing. "Nothing much just kissing a beautiful girl." Luz answers before pulling Amity into an actual kiss. They part and hand in hand walk to school.

____

Amity and Luz get closer to the school before Gus and Willow run towards them. "Guys," Willow starts with Gus continuing. "WE CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!" The girls look at them for a moment before Luz askes. "Why what's wrong?" Gus and Willow drag them to the school but far away enough they can't be seen but they can see the school enough. The entire school is covered with 'Amity Blight is a lesbo,' 'Amity's hungry for the human,' and 'Amity and Luz sitting in a tree.' After seeing all this Amity's heart just stops and tears swell up in her eyes. "Hey listen, none of us have to go to school today." Luz assures. "We can just skip." Willow, Gus and Amity look at her and agree. The four head off into the forest away from Hexside.

____

In the hallway, Boscha admires the mess she has made from exposing Amity, but something seemed a little off. Weird stuff has been happening to her all day. 

First someone filled her locker with garbage.  
Then her grugby jacket was burnt to a crisp.  
Then when she went to the bathroom the sinks all sprayed her with ice cold water.  
Then her penstagram got hacked and posted a bunch of embarrassing videos of her.   
Lastly in the cafeteria she was walking to her table and before she knew it a bucket full of hexed paint poured all over her.

Everyone laughed at her and hiding in a corner Ed and Em are checking off the tricks they have pulled on Boscha before circling the ones they will use through out the week.

____

Amity, Luz, Willow and Gus spent most of the day at the beach. It was nice and the water wasn't entirely cold so they went swimming. After awhile some cops spotted them and asked why they were out of school the four ran off and when the coast was clear they went to Amity's secret hideout in the library and stayed there until it was five o'clock and Willow and Gus left. 

While alone Amity and Luz talk about Azura, fanfics, school until Amity askes what they are now. "Luz, w- what are we?" Amity asked and Luz looked confused. "We're girlfriends, well at least I hope we are." Luz answered and Amity just looked to the side and blushed before mentioning. "Well neither one of us has asked the other." Luz heaves herself and Amity onto the floor and askes. "Amity Blight, will you be my girlfriend?" Amity giggles and whispers yes and Luz pecks her on the lips and pulling away before she is pulled back down and with force Amity kisses her passionately.

Somewhere from an hour of making out they ended up rolling around in the floor. Necks covered in hickies and hands under their shirts. Amity was under Luz who was kissing her neck and trying to take off her shirt. The fun ended from Amity's scroll glowing and it was a text followed by 5 more from Ed, Em Willow and Gus saying Boscha and the others are heading to the library to find you. Amity froze and jumped up telling Luz they have to go and after she explained why Luz grabbed her hand and ran out of her hideout to the front doors. Luz threw five ice spell glyphs on the ground and jumped on them creating an ice tower big enough for them to jump from roof to roof on until they have reached the safety of the forest. 

Before they got to the owl house, Luz stopped Amity and said something Amity couldn't understand. "Amity, Te amo más que a nada y te prometo que nadie te hará daño mi amor eres luz eres mi mundo." Amity looked confused before saying. "Luz I have no clue what you said but it was beautiful." Luz looked at her with a smirk before adding. "Well Blight I guess I'll have to teach you." Amity just looked at her and kissed her and the two lovers walked off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Ed and Em are such good siblings.  
> Spanish Translation: I love you more than anything and i promise nobody will ever harm you my love your are light you are my world.


	6. Amity's Nightmare & Luz's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy time for our favorite girls

Luz and Amity was snuggled up together underneath Luz's blanket. The night was cold but Amity was sweating.

____ 

A dark forest was in the background, the sky was grey, the clouds were black and the moon was full of silver.   
Amity was running through the scene, but nothing was behind her. There were voices, but nobody was there. There were footsteps, but no feet.   
She wasn't being chased by someone, she was being followed, she was just running.  
The forest was dark until something caught her eye.  
In front of her was Luz and the portal to the human world.   
"LUZ!" She yelled. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU!"  
Luz turned and looked at her with hate in her eyes. "I CAN'T LOVE YOU, I CAN'T LOVE A BLIGHT!"  
Luz then entered the portal leaving Amity in tears as the portal dissolved into ashes, and the shadows that she thought wasn't there appear with insults and disturbing remarks.  
"FAGOT" "LOSER" "FAILURE" "FAMILY DISCRACE" "LEZBO" "DESSPERATE LITTLE BITCH"

____

Amity shot up in tears and realized it was just a nightmare. She looked over at her girlfriend, Luz was sound asleep. Amity didn't want to wake her, but she wondered what was Luz dreaming about?

____

Luz was in her studies in the owl house looking over new power glyphs while Eda and Lilith was out shopping with Luz's mom. It had been 12 years since her mom had decided to stay on the boiling isles with Luz and Eda let them move into The Owl House. In walked a pregnant witch with pale skin and brown eyes. "Evening my love." The witch said as she leaned down and kissed Luz. The witch was Amity herself. "Where are the little ones?" Luz asked, and Amity answered. "Outside with King planning on attacking Hooty for the fifth time today. Gus and Willow called they should be here for dinner in about an hour. Ed and Em are going to be late though." Amity walked over to the window and Luz followed wrapping her arms around Amity's waist and kissed behind her ear. They looked down to see five little witchling's playing with king. Atticus was the oldest, he was nine years old with light brown skin, pointy ears with plugs, dark brown hair covered by a green beanie and ember eyes. Luna and Avril The twins were eight with pale skin, pointy ears, light brown hair, and brown eyes. Azura was six with green hair, pointy ears, pale skin and golden eyes. Drake was three with pointy ears, brown hair and two different colored eyes a gold eye and brown eye.  
They had Four more weeks until they met their little Phoenix and Luz couldn't be more happy with life than she is right now. 

____

Luz woke up around 2:30am to see Amity looking out the window to the sea. She walked over and Amity turned to her and hugged her. Luz felt her cry so she asked. "Amity what's wrong?" Amity replied. "I-I had a nightmare th-that you left me and went back to the human world be-because you couldn't love a Blight." Luz cupped her face and looked in her eyes. "I love you." They both said. Luz spoke up with a dazzling look in her eyes. "Amity if my dream is what's to come in the future then I assure you I am never leaving you." Amity looked at her before asking. "What did you dream about?" Luz blushed while remembering what she had dreamt about. "Us, we were married and we lived here in the owl house with Eda, my mom, King, Lilith and our kids." Amity calmed down the second Luz spoke then looked excited when Luz mentioned they were married and had kids. "How many kids?" Amity asked. "Five and one on the way." Luz answered. They both giggled and Amity rested her head on Luz's shoulder.

That thought filled their heads with hope and joy, but also left them with another thought. 

'Is their love strong enough to last eternally?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 couldn't come any faster.
> 
> sorry for the wait I have had writers block plus I've been sick, family issues and online school suck.


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

sorry guys I have to go on hiatus for a bit

I have a bad case of writer's block. 

I'm real sorry.


	8. PROPOSAL, KINDA

It was late at night when Amity heard a tap on the window of her and Luz's room. She walked over to the window and spotted several light glyphs floating around and flower pedals scattered around the front of the owl house she looked down to see Luz standing in front of the house. "Come here." She hears her yell. Amity storms out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. she freezes when she sees Luz down on her knee, Amity approaches her slowly. "Luz, what's going on?" She askes and Luz takes her hand. "Amity, when I first came to the Boiling Isles I had no idea what I was getting myself into." Luz explains her journey and adventure within her time in Bonesborough, Hexside, The Emperor's Coven and the human realm. Then she explains how she feels more at home here than in here own world. Amity never guessed Luz would've been so lonely, that feels impossible for her to believe. Amity's thoughts get cut off by Luz continuing her speech. "Amity what I'm trying to say is, w-well I know we're young and everything, but I can't imagine being with someone else. I love you Amity Blight, so w-will you marry me?" out of all the stuff Luz had ever done, Amity was NOT expecting this but after a split second she knew her answer. "Yes, a million times yes." They hugged and Luz slipped a bronze ring with a crystal in the middle on Amity's left hand and they kissed afterwards. 

Out of all the thing's Luz and Amity had been through and done together. This was Amity's favorite of all the thing's Luz has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. But I hope you like it.


	9. DON'T COME IN - LUZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amity gets proposed to by Luz, Amity shows her what a 'hot, yet vulnerable SAME classman' can do *wink wink*

After the kiss, Luz is the first to speak up. "So soon to be Amity Noceda, what do you want to do now?" She askes with confidence. After a brief moment of thinking, "Come up stairs and I'll show you." Amity replies with a little bit of lust in her voice. She stands up and takes Luz by the hand and leads her to 'their' room.

Before the even get to the blanket pile on the floor they've already started making out aggressively. Luz has Amity pinned against the wall slowly leaving trails of hickeys down her neck. They both thanked the titan Eda, King and Lilith weren't home. If anyone could see the state they were in they'd be shocked. Amity's hair was down, hands allover Luz, in her hair grabbing at her shirt, scratching her back, and sweat falling down her red face. Luz however had turned into a total beast, biting and kissing every part of Amity's neck she could get to.

Finally they made it to the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. They fall to the ground and start rolling around on the floor while continuing their makeout session until Amity winds up on top of Luz and slowly slides her dress over her head. Luz stops and begins admiring her form. "Wow, y-you're even more gorgeous even without clothes on, mi amor." "Oh, thank you, b-but I still have clo-" Amity was cut off by Luz pressing her lips to hers while Amity tugged at the bottom of Luz's hoodie Luz raised her arms up for Amity to take it off of her. They continue kissing until Luz undid Amity's bra in which Amity let it slide down her arms. They broke the kiss for air and Luz fell back down and Amity started to undo Luz's shorts, Luz undid her bra and Amity struggled with getting Luz's pants off but she had very little time until Luz had Amity pinned down and pulling her underwear off. Amity stares down Luz for still having some clothes on, Luz gets the hint and removes her shorts and leggings with one little tug.

After admiring each other they go back to kissing with their hands running all over each other, Luz starts to run her hands down to Amity's crotch, she breaks the kiss looks down at her hand then back to Amity. "You can do it, I-I won't stop you, I'm yours." Luz kisses her and then slowly slides one finger into Amity. "luz....luz...yes." Amity moans. Luz speeds up her pace while adding another finger. "you okay." She askes and Amity nods before throwing her head back. "l-luz...ah..I-I'm..ha ah...I'm close..ah." Amity moans out until she reaches her climax and Luz's hands get covered in her juices. "Wow," Luz starts. "I-I never thought I could tip you over the edge." The couple laugh and giggle but before Luz can get her turn they hurried to get dressed to hear the arrival of Lilith, Eda and King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUZ IS HORNY AF


	10. Boscha's Wake Up Call and Emira & Viney Get a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira spend some alone time together and Boscha gets a wake up call from Skara

It had been merely a week since Boscha's little stunt, and ever since then weird and strange thing's have been happening to her.

\---

"Viney...Viney...ah.." Echoed through the troublemakers hideout. Emira and Viney met through Luz as well as Edric and Jerbo. The boys haven't allowed their romance to evolve yet, but for the girls it was love at first site. The girls needed a break from all their revenge on Boscha, besides it was a Friday night after all. Viney's fingers thrusted in and out of Emira which causes her moans to get louder as she reached her climax. After coming back down, they sit up and have a small talk. "Titan I love you." Emira says. Viney kisses her in response. "Hey, if I knew getting back at a Bully would get you this turned on I would have done it the first time we met." They kiss once more and cuddle on the floor. "I wish I knew if Amity was okay, I'm really worried about her." Emira confesses. "I mean I know me and Ed pick on and tease her but we really do love her. Plus none of us ever liked Boscha." All of this was news to Viney, with that she decided they should go check on Amity. "Why don't we go see her?" Emira shot up as that caught her attention. "Really?" Viney nodded "Yeah let's go." And with that they're off. "Emira wait!" Viney shouts. "Yes my love?" "You might want to put your pants back on."

\---

"Look Boscha I don't know who is doing this to you, but you kinda asked for it." Skara said through the crow phone. "What are you talking about?" Boscha questioned. "Well for one you plastered Amity's diary entries all over Hexside. Second you blackmailed her wit not just one thing but various things by reading her diary. I don't know what you were thinking but that's just cruel. And besides It has been easy to tell she was never happy being friends with us." Skara admits. 

\---

[flashback]

A little Skara and Amity were playing in the library of Blight Manor. Amity had just lost her bestfriend Willow and has been hiding her hurt for the past week. "Hey, what do you think you two are doing?" Little Boscha was standing in the doorway. "You both know we don't play unless I say so." The two girls looked at her until the three eyed brat continues. "Anyway, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a juice box." With that it was just the two girls. "Boscha's mean." Amity admits. "I know," Skara agrees. "but we're stuck with her." Amity stares off with a blank look on her face. "Hey, I know you miss Willow." Skara speaks up. "Y-You do?" Amity questions. "Yeah, don't feel bad my parents made me be friends with her too." The look on Skara's face told Amity she wasn't lying. "Look all I know is as long as she gets her way we'll be fine." Before Amity could say anything else Boscha returns. 

[end flashback]  
___

"You know I don't blame Amity, we did horrible things that we never wanted to do anyway but you drove us to do them!" As Skara continues her true feelings begin to show. "Boscha you are nothing but a Power craving status upsets three eyed drama queen!" And with that Skara ends the call. Boscha just stairs across her room and throws the crow phone in anger as she sits on her bed. Through out the years Amity, Skara and practically everyone at school has lived in fear of Boscha, and she loved it. No, she craved it. Everyone was so scared of her they would take a different route if they crossed paths with her. Sure Amity stood up to her when they were little up until their moms decided to try to one up each other with which daughter could be more successful. That led to them being forced to be friends while their moms pit them against each other. Amity always one way or another won the battle until she quit grugby and Boscha became captain. Skara on the other hand was just told to befriend her, but Amity was forced to. Their parents rivalry was more important than their daughters happiness. 

Amity was top student. Amity worked 100 times harder than any of the other kids. Amity's family was wealthier. Amity had everything. One could say that Boscha was jealous of Amity, but Amity had never shown her feelings or true self to anyone except Willow with them being bestfriends and Luz since she loves her. Boscha never noticed how vulnerable Amity really was until she done what she did. Amity never cried, unless she was alone. The only time that that had happened before was when Amity hurt the entire grugby team. She is expected to make good grades, to be popular, never show weakness and to win. They have never actually had a connection. 

These thoughts filled Boscha's head as tears rolled down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna say we all can somewhat relate to that.


	11. Sister Talk and A Message to Mami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira and Amity have a sister talk and Luz texts her mami

Amity and Luz were cuddled up on the floor of Luz's room, Amity was asleep in Luz's arms while Luz was on her phone texting her mom. 

'Hey Mami!' 

'Hola Mija, what adventures have you been up too.'

After her battle with Belo's and the portal was destroyed, Luz recorded a video explaining to her mom what was going on. After the first one she sent, her mom didn't believe her until the seven videos followed after the first. After she saw how happy Luz was she decided she was okay with her being in a place where she can be herself without it causing problems and explained to Luz she will be okay as long as Luz is happy and Luz promised her that if Eda can somehow get another portal she will introduce her to everyone.

'Mami, I have some news! I don't know if you'll like it though.'

'Mija I am allowing you to live in another dimension filled with demons and witches and other beast. I am pretty sure I can handle whatever it is.'

Luz took a deep breath before speed typing.

'SothatgirlItoldyouaboutAmityWellweareinloveandIaskedhertomarrymeandshesaidyessowearegettingmarriedandIamsoinlovewithheritmakesmefeeldizzyeverytimeIopenmyeyesuntilIfallasleepandIstillseeanamazingfuturewithherinmydreamsandIhopewhenyoumeetheryoulikeher!'

After around 5 minutes of sweating, panicking and waiting Camila texted back.

'Oh Mija, I am so proud of you, I can't wait to meet her! te amo you are growing up so fast.'

Her mothers support warmed her heart, Luz always underestimated her mom when it came to stuff like this but it always turned out good in the end. After texting goodnight to her mom there was a knock on her door and Eda, Lilith and King entered the room. 

"Sooooooooo," King started. "What'd she say, what'd she say, what'd she say?" The demon king and Clawthorne sisters waited with grins on their faces until Luz gave them what they were waiting for. "She said yes." All three squealed like a group of teenage girls which caused Amity to wake up. "Okay time to start planning the wedding." Eda continued, "So who's what, who are we inviting, where are we-," "HOOT HOOT AMITY YOU SISTER IS HERE HOOT!" Hooty interrupted. "Ugh, we were having fun though." Eda claimed before Lilith spoke up" Okay we can continue this discussion tomorrow, goodnight." Eda, Lilith and King exited the room and Emira and Viney entered. 

"Hey guys, how's it going." Vinney started. "We came to make sure you two were okay." Emira continued. "Well Em we're good and we have some news." Amity answered. A confused look on Emira's face appeared before asking. "Oh and what would that be, Mittens?" A smile and blush spread across Luz and Amity's face. "Well Emira," Luz begun. "I guess you can call me your soon to be sister in-law." Amity faced palmed and Emira and Viney looked confused until it finally got them. "OH MY TITAN, YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!?!?" Emira shouted happily. The two nodded their heads before Eda yelled. "We were discussing that before you two showed up!" The four girls laugh at that, before going back to the news. Emira turned her attention to her sister. "So Amity Noceda," Amity blushed at being called her soon to be new name. "Can we talk in private?" Amity was confused as to why her sister wanted to talk to her in private, but she nodded and got up leaving Luz and Viney in the room. After the Blights were out of the room Viney dropped down to the floor. "So Luz are your fellow troublemaker's invited to your wedding?"

___

Outside The Owl House 

"So baby sister did Luz give you a ring?" Emira asked. Amity nodded and held up her hand showing the bronze ring Luz gave her. "It's so beautiful and I'm proud of you mittens. I just wanna make a few things clear, if that's okay?" Emira asked sincerely. "Yeah of course." Amity assured and the girls sat down on the ground. "So are you excited?" Emira asked. "Yes." Amity answered. "Are you scared?" "A little." "That's okay, I know you and Luz are meant to be. Somehow her funny coolness fits your nerdy dorkiness." Amity was annoyed at that but she still smiled. "I love her so much." Amity Admitted. "I know mittens that's why I'm here. Somehow when Me and Ed weren't looking you had the perfect teasing material and we missed it. I know we aren't really the best sometimes but we love you. I'm proud of you and I don't know if that means anything to you but it's true. Take care of Luz, cause I know no matter what you do she is going to love you so much it's gonna kill you." Amity smiled at that. "Thank you Em I love you too and I'm glad I made you proud, I'd rather have you and Ed proud of me that nobody in our family be proud of me." Emira hugged her sister tightly as they watched the beach. "So who all knows about the whole engagement?" Emira asked. "So far just Eda, King, Lilith, Viney, You and Bird Tube Demon." Have you made plans yet?" "No we almost did before you and Viney showed up, but it's okay." "Oh Well I'm invited right?" Emira asked with a little bit of worry in her voice. "Of course you are and so is Ed, but I have a question for you." Amity assured her sister before turning around to face her sister. "Oh and what might that be?" Emira asked curiously. "Em will you be my maid of honor?" Emira's eyes lit up before she whispered a yes to Amity and tears of joy spilled from her eyes before wrapping her sister in a hug. They two (and Edric) may not really see eye to eye all the time but they really do care about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emira is a good sister and Camila is so supportive.  
> And Why The Fuck do we ship Emira and Viney even though they have probably never met???
> 
> I have a YouTube channel and tomorrow I will be having a The Owl House live stream. If you wanna stop by here is the link to my channel   
> P.S. We can chat about other fandoms as well.  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvhh8GJFVXUlJDZwW9SjPUg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter story so I hope you enjoy and Let me know wht you think in the comments below.


End file.
